Franklin Hall
Franklin Hall 'is a Canadian scientist and former asset for S.H.I.E.L.D. Hall is famous for his work and theories on the extremely rare element known as Gravitonium. Biography Franklin Hall is a brilliant scientist from Canada who went to Cambridge with Ian Quinn. The two became friends as they shared the belief that all information should be free to whomever can use it. Hall also developed his theories about the rare and mysterious element known as Gravitonium during this time. Hall recognized the danger of his theorectical element, whereas Quinn thought only of how to exploit it. Later in life, Hall became an instructor for S.H.I.E.L.D. where he taught such promising young cadets as Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. After discovering that Ian Quinn had discovered a large quantity of Gravitonium and fearing what Quinn would do with such power, Hall arranged to have himself kidnapped by Quinn and brought to Malta, where Hall pretended to work with Quinn towards his goals. In truth, Hall was determined to destroy the Gravitonium, along with Quinn and himself, in order to keep the world safe. What Hall didn't anticipate was a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction operation lead by agent Phil Coulson attempting to effect Hall's rescue. Coulson, after determining that Hall's plan would harm much of the local population, disrupted Hall's plan and shut down the gravitational generator. The gravitational after-effect drew Hall into the mass of Gravitonium, enveloping him. Coulson ordered the mass of Gravitonium be secured in an unmarked vault at The Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility. Unknown to Coulson, Hall still lives within the mass of Gravitonium and seeks escape. ''The Asset When Victoria Hand planned to capture the Bus because she believed that Coulson's Team were undercover HYDRA agents, Grant Ward discussed with Coulson the different assets on-board, believing that the Gravitonium was one of them. Coulson corrected him, revealing its location. Later, Hand listed to Simmons the various "crimes" of Agent Coulson to prove to her that he was a traitor; in that list was the death of Franklin Hall. Turn, Turn, Turn During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, the Gravitonium - with Hall still trapped inside - was discovered and taken from the Fridge by HYDRA agents John Garrett and Ward during an infiltration mission. The mass of Gravitonium was then delivered to Ian Quinn, unbeknownst that Hall is living within it.Providence (episode) Sometime later when John Garret was empowered by the super-serum Raina constructed for him (which enabled him to see the Universe for what it was "underneath"), he was observing the Gravitonium mass and remarked to Raina about its latent potential.Beginning of the End Trivia *In the comic books, Dr. Franklin Hall becomes the super-powered villain '''Graviton. It appears that the show will take the same route considering the ending of The Asset. *Graviton is the first character in the show that originated from the comics but did not appear in the films. References External links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Professors